


the witch and the werewolf

by calibriluu



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibriluu/pseuds/calibriluu
Summary: " They say if a someone truly loved and trusted a were, they could turn them back at will."





	the witch and the werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't any specified age or time when this occurs, so you can assume Marya is in her late twenties and Helene is in her early twenties. It's the Supernatural Au bitches.

Marya Dmitriyevna felt a blast of cold wind ruffle her dress as the back door creaked open, peering out to make sure she wasn't in any harm.

She turned her head around and gazed at the blazing fireplace. Marya almost wanted to stay in her cozy living room, to not have to worry about a certain werewolf every month. Almost.

Clutching Helene's dress, she shivered as she stepped outside, fallen leaves crunching under her boots. The bright, shining full moon seemed to be giving her extra light this time around.

She caught herself attempting to light a fire with her hand, but remembered that doing so would catch the attention of darker beasts. It was not wise to make a horrendous mistake again. Marya purposely ignored glancing at the scar on her arm.

A stone of lapis lazuli hung around her neck, hoping that Helene would be more drawn to her tonight. Trekking deeper into the forest, the trees and plants grew into indecipherable shapes. She reminded herself that she had done this several times, but it never worked. One should not be out at night, especially during a full moon.

But it was for her love, and Marya always cared deeply for the ones she loved.

Not one, not two, but many hair-raising howls echoed around her. Perhaps they got a whiff of her scent, and Marya walked faster, curling even deeper into Helene's cloak that she'd taken with her.

The bushes shook around her, and without a warning, multiple ghostly apparitions leaped out, seemingly normal people except with pitch-black eyes. Claws extended out as she threw her shaky towards them, wisps purple fire running out her fingers. Her breathing became heavy as she gripped her items and ran, disgusting sucking sounds terrifying close to her. She's seen these things before, and knew they couldn't do any physical harm but cause the psychological kind, often leaving them crazed and scarred for the rest of their lives.

She was terrified of them.

Marya didn't want to look behind her, so instead pulling charms from a satchel and throwing them as she ran with fairly good accuracy. Her chest and head pounded, not entirely sure where she was running to.

Relief washed over her as high pitched screeches sounded around her, which mean that the black bogles were gone now and would leave her alone for the rest of the night. 

Marya the witch carried on, slightly shaken but used to the night terrors by now.

She eventually found the way to the east edge of the forest and patiently sat on a slab of stone, scanning her surroundings for activity. The light from Moscow appeared close, but was quite a ways away.

A shimmering black figure eased its way towards her, dark green eyes glaring at her, studying her. Marya feared many things, but not this. Maybe a little at first.

Marya unbuttoned the cloak, disappointment flooding her as she hesitantly peeled away Helene's cloak. She loved burying her nose into it, sniffing for a sign of her troubled love. The scent of Helene was comforting, and vice versa.

" Helene? I've brought you your things, and I'm perfecting fine without a coat. I can set a fire, maybe," she murmured, the massive wolf creeping closer to her.

The wolf came to a stop and peered at her, eye level. The fierce, repulsed expression on her was quickly replaced by recognition. _Good, she's getting better every time. Soon enough I won't have to do this every moon cycle._

Helene, in her were form, brought her head under Marya's hand, suprising her a little. She was normally aloof at best, avoiding Marya as she were afraid to snap at her. _Hmm, that's new._

Marya gently scratched her soft, warm head. She admitted to herself that she was nervous, but tried to shrug it off.

Slowly, the wolf became less wolf-like and human features gathered on the creature. Marya quickly got up, startling the transforming werewolf. She had no idea what was happening, only that she needed she to put _something_ on her.

A sharp yelp came from Helene, who had her very human looks but still had fur receding on her limbs and chest. Tufts of fur rested on her messy hair and Helene's hands and feet were partially elongated. The wolf ears were present on the sides of her head.

" Oh!" Marya quickly casted a fire spell that enveloped Helene, allowing warmth so that she would not freeze from the cold. She bent down and wrapped her in her arms, Helene's eyes distracted and dazed.

" Th-thank y-you, hrmf." Helene rasped voice sounding rough and scratchy.

" H-How? How? I-I didn't even cast the spell yet."

She kissed Marya's collarbone, sending a wild flutter in her chest.

" They say if a someone truly loved and trusted a were, they could turn them back at will," Helene whispered into her chest.

 _Oh_.

" Helene, you're only in your under things. We need to get back as soon as possible to get you properly clothed."

" I rather like being like this." Helene smiled against Marya. Her face flushed red. 

Helene nearly slipped out of her grip as the taller one struggled to keep her up. The Kuragin had a drowsy expression on her face. The shadows were getting longer, and the night would become more dangerous with every passing second.

" Okay, we're leaving right now. Anatole will be alright, yes?"

Helene nodded lazily, cloaked in a coat and Marya's warmth spell.

A blur later, they were back in Marya's house. Helene was clothed in a nightgown, the witch crouching over a low table mixing herbs together for medicine.

She had so many questions, but didn't want to bother Helene. It was the full moon after all, and it was never wise to annoy a werewolf. Marya creeped over to Helene, handing her a brew.

" Thanks Marya," she mumbled, her breath slowly becoming less husky with each sip.

" I just, I just want you, you to know that-" Helene stopped her statement, cupping her hand on Marya's cheek.

She finished her statement by kissing her, taking away Marya's breath. Her heart thumped in her chest, and got on the lounge with Helene.

Helene suddenly growled and bared her teeth, looking very wolf-like indeed. Marya felt panicked and exhilarated at the same time as she was straddled by Helene.

Helene Kuragina ran her mouth down her neck, biting every spot as Marya groaned and twisted under her ministrations.

Marya buried her head into Helene's shoulders, gasping with every touch. She felt hands slid onto her chest, roughly squeezing it. She stretched her back muscles, attempting to get out the tension.

An abrupt weight dropped on top of Marya. Puzzled, she saw that Helene had fallen unconscious and appeared as if she had been sleeping for a while.

A warm smile formed when she saw that Helene still had wolf's ears and they twitched towards the direction of Marya's breath. 

The werewolf _and_ the witch were found by Marya's mentor, the hearth slowly dying. She threw a blanket on them, grinning to herself as she left them alone in their slumber.

They woke up earlu Sunday morning, and surprised to see the blanket. 

To them, it was good enough to know someone accepted them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed reading this! and point out any mistakes, I idgaf and it really helps me improve. hmu on tumblr @thesselsewhere ( shameless promoting )


End file.
